


YTP DUMBASS SAMURAI JACK ACCIDENTALLY BREATHES OXYGEN

by MasterDongSnatcha0



Category: Samurai Jack - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDongSnatcha0/pseuds/MasterDongSnatcha0
Summary: GOTTA GET BACK BACK TO THE ASS SAMURAI JACK OFF





	YTP DUMBASS SAMURAI JACK ACCIDENTALLY BREATHES OXYGEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinorSmile10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MinorSmile10).



LONG AGO IN A BRONY CON LAND I ABU THE SHAPE SHIFTING DICK OF DARKNESS 

UNLEASHED HIS UNSPEAKABLE CUM

 

BUT THE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLISH SADICKRAI WEILSING THE MAGIC COC STEPPED FORWARD WITH HIS BLEED MAN STORY CRAP

 

PINGAS

 

WHEN THE FINAL BLOW JOB WAS STRUCK I TORE OPEN A MASSIVE TRIGGER ON SKIPPER WHO GOT ANALyzed SO HARD SAMUDICKRAI TIME TRAVELED TO GREECE AND THAN FUCKS CAT GIRLS 

“JACK IAM PREGNANT”

 

“GOTTA GET BACK BACK TO THE PAST SAMURAI JACK”

“ZOOZ” SAID KRAKRA

 

“IT IS TIME MY SON” SAID ZOOZ

 

SKIPPER THEN COMES IN AND IS READY TO ROAST SOME MADAGASCAR ASS 

 

“JUST SMILE AND WAVE BOIS SMILE AND MOTHERFUCKING WAVE”

 

They did a Greece school shootout

 

While singing I like to move it move it 

KING MOTHERFUCKING JULIEN COMES IN SAYING

“OH SHIT WROOOOONNNNGGGGGG TIME LINE”

 

Samurai jack takes the time machine and goes to Egypt like a dumbass 

He sees the Egypt cat girl and says

“GOTTA GET BACK BACK TO THE ASS SAMURAI JACK OFF”

“Who are you” said Egypt cat boi

“Shush YOULL WAKE UP THE DRAGON WARRIOR”

 

WIENER THE PO COMES IN SAYING 

IAM THE DRAGON LOLIWARRIOR VOICED BY JACK BLACK BLACK JACK JACK BLACK JACK JACK

 

THE SAMURAI JACK OFF USES HIS MAGIC SWORD TO GO AGAINST THE DRAGON LOLI

 

WA CHA BE GONE DEMON JACK JACK SAMURAI JACK BLACK 

SAMURAI JACK JACK BLACK HITS POop IN THE JACK JACK ASS 

“ITS JUST A FUCKING PANDA”  
Says the sensie 

 

SIZE DOESNT MATTER SAID SAMURAI JACK OFF

JUST LIKE MY SAMURAI COC

ASSI COMES IN SAYING JAK YOUR FUCED

 

SHIT SAID SAMURAI JACK OFF

 

To be continued


End file.
